Mizu Kagami
by Relinquished
Summary: A hearttoheart, bytheriver session offers the chance to communicate emotions for two special angels. Then again, maybe just being alone with each other is enough. OphanimonSeraphimon oneshot.


Mizu-Kagami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Summary: A heart-to-heart, by-the-river session offers the chance to communicate emotions for two special angels. Then again, maybe just being alone with each other is enough. Ophanimon/Seraphimon one-shot.  
  
A/N: I've finally found the time to write a short, fluffy one-shot for my favourite couple! I know I've got a hell lot of other fics to write, but at this point in time, maybe this is more important. Proves my undying devotion to the two coolest angels in the history of Digimon (of course, Angewomon and Angemon could give 'em a run for their money). YAY, GO OPHANIMON AND SERAPHIMON!!!  
  
Anyways, this title comes from Fushigi Yuugi: Mysterious Play, the character Chichiri. His seiyuu (Seki Tomokazu) sings this as his character song. It translates to 'Water-Mirror'. It's one of my favourite Jap songs in the world and the words mean a lot.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Mizu-Kagami ----  
  
The river waters tripped and fell calmly over stones, creating a soothing, almost melodious sound. The sunlight caught inside its crystalline depths, reflecting off it to make the surrounding trees glow. This was the perfect place to relax and to think, as Seraphimon had discovered fairly early into his reign of the Digital World. Since that day, he had constantly come here to ponder whatever problems he encountered without many distractions.  
  
Today's problem was different to his usual ones. They were mostly about the Digital World, how to govern it, the protection of its inhabitants and what other problems his subjects had to present. However, as the mighty Digimon took off his helmet to stare into the water with his immaculate sapphire blue eyes, his heart was in turmoil.  
  
Crystal clear, honest, aquamarine eyes were what he thought of when he looked at the water. The clouds reminded him of the snowy complexion, completely flawless, the leaves and grass was so familiar to the clothes and the sweet scent of nature that she carried. He was, to put it in human terms, 'losing it' - and badly. Everywhere he looked, everything he saw, smelt or touched reminded him of HER. Not that it was a bad thing on several occasions, but she was driving him to a distraction.  
  
It all started to happen the first time that he had seen her face - without the helmet - when they were discussing some issues concerning the areas of the Digital World under her governing. Trying to prove a point, she had removed her helmet and looked him directly in the eyes with hers. Indeed, she HAD proven a point to him that day. From then on, he could not look at her with the same feelings any more.  
  
"I knew you had many hiding places, but I'd never thought it was here as well."  
  
And, he thought wryly, to speak of the devil. Here they were again. Without turning around, Seraphimon welcomed his companion to sit beside him, seemingly careless about it. On the inside, however, he was fighting for utmost control, which usually came so easily. The grass rustled as Ophanimon sank gracefully beside him at the water's edge.  
  
"Do you come here often?" She asked, fingering the surface of the water.  
  
"As often as I can manage," he replied, still not looking at her. "It is quiet and peaceful here, unlike the usual occupied schedule we face in the midst of all the other Digimon."  
  
"Yes, it is." A moment's silence. "I wonder what it would be like, if the whole Digital World was like this place. Tranquil, peaceful and untouched."  
  
He took time to consider her comment.  
  
"It would be very different," he finally answered. "Perhaps better for some than others."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, drifting into their own thoughts. Seraphimon, on self-control and composure, and Ophanimon on another aspect of the Digital World, seemingly oblivious to the struggle going on. When she looked up, her eyes were met with the back of his unhelmeted head and his masculine neck, covered with thick waves of dark blonde hair. She had yet to see his real face, though he had seen hers, and she couldn't help but wonder - what did he look like? What did he think of her?  
  
The space under her helmet suddenly got very warm. Carefully, she removed it and set it down on the grass next to her. She shook her reddish-brown hair out softly, also making sure it didn't get caught anywhere, which would make it rather awkward. That done, she fingered a front lock that had fallen over her shoulder.  
  
"If you could have one wish granted," Seraphimon's deep voice said quietly. "What would it be? What would you wish for, that you couldn't have?"  
  
"Many things," she replied, still fingering her hair. "Courage may be the most."  
  
"Surely you do not need courage, Ophanimon?"  
  
Unbidden, a thrill of electricity shot through her body as he said her name. He seemed to taste it, to roll it off his tongue and experiment with the sound of it on his lips. Oh yes, she needed courage to face HIM on an everyday basis without making it painfully obvious how she felt. But she wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
"You may be surprised," was her measured reply. "And you? What would you wish for?"  
  
"Something beyond my reach."  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
He looked at her reflection in the water longingly for a moment, before shaking his head. She began to laugh softly her amusement infectious, but not nearly enough to coax a smile out of him at that moment. His heart was still beating hard.  
  
"Perhaps you may need the courage I also seek," she commented. "Maybe not. The mighty Seraphimon does not need courage, what with all the wisdom and power he holds. No, what you want must be something others like myself cannot begin to comprehend."  
  
"Wisdom, power and might do not necessarily make one brave," Seraphimon countered, turning around slightly so that he was now half-facing her. "I myself have been many situations where I have wished for courage."  
  
Ophanimon was listening, while also mesmerised by what she could see of his face. Without the helmet, Seraphimon was a golden tan, with amazingly deep, blue eyes and a sensitive mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his high cheekbones, perfectly carved features and strong neck. He was every part a male beauty, even if beauty lay on different scales to others. What could someone as perfect as he wish for?  
  
"As have I," she breathed. "But, if you don't mind me asking, could you possibly want courage for?" When he hesitated, she added quickly: "It doesn't matter if you do not want to answer. The question was out of curiosity."  
  
"Courage is not only needed to face one's enemies," he said slowly. "It is also needed to face one's own inner self, to conquer one's fears. To be frank, I have often wished for the courage that I need to face my feelings on a certain matter."  
  
When Seraphimon had finished speaking, Ophanimon felt herself flush and turned away quickly to hide it. What he said applied to her in more ways than he could imagine. If only she could have the courage now to face her own problem before she regretted it. But it seemed that courage would not present itself on what it obviously considered a 'trivial' problem. Finally, Seraphimon turned himself to face her fully.  
  
"May courage not desert me," he murmured.  
  
"It never has, Seraphimon," she replied.  
  
"Then it must not start now." He looked deep into her eyes, until she found she could not pull away. She was captive in their gaze.  
  
What was he doing? His heart was pounding, his mind was screaming at him for being such a fool. He couldn't possibly expect someone like her to understand what he was about to do. Someone as perfect as Ophanimon, as detached and as unemotionally affected, could not begin to feel what he did. She did not struggle with the desires that drove him insane. Nevertheless, his voice and lips moved of their own accord.  
  
"I never thought the day would come where I am defenceless," he whispered. She moved to protest, but he never gave her the chance. "Do not argue with me on this. I am indeed defenceless - against my heart and against everything you are. For a long time, I have wanted to know just exactly what I am to you."  
  
"A partner," she managed, voice barely audible and eyes diverted. "A companion."  
  
"Is that all?" He sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"And so much more," she blurted out. "Oh, I am unable to keep it a secret any longer! You mean so much more to me, more than words can say. Go ahead, laugh at my weakness, I am a fool to hope you feel the same."  
  
"Then let us both be fools," he replied, relief surging through him. "For I felt the same way, only that my courage failed me on many occasions. I do not laugh at you for being weak, because we are all weak when it comes to our feelings. In turn, I have loved you for longer than I can remember - and I still do."  
  
Ophanimon sat there, facing him, awe and surprise stamped across her angelic features. With him so close to her, a confession hanging between them and overwhelming feelings boiling inside both of them, it was hard for her to breathe. He reached out a tentative hand to brush against her cheek and she felt his cool breath on her cheek. She trembled under his touch, closing her eyes as if praying she was not in a dream.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
---- End ----  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, raise your hands if you thought that was absolute nonsense (millions of hands shoot up into the air). I WAS ONLY KIDDING! Anyway, I wrote this on a whim so it might not be any good. Even so, feedback is wanted (or needed, whichever).  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


End file.
